wmmaineventfandomcom-20200216-history
The Rock
Dwayne Douglas Johnson (born May 2, 1972), also known by his ring name The Rock, is an American professional wrestler. Background Pre-WrestleMania The Rock made his WWE debut as Rocky Maivia, a combination of his father and grandfather's ring names, although his real name was acknowledged by the announcers. He first competes in 1996 Survivor Series in an eight-man elimination tag match; he was the sole survivor by single-handedly eliminating Crush and Goldust. WrestleMania 13 (1997) On February 13, 1997 edition of Raw, Rocky defeated Hunter Hearst Helmsley to win his first Intercontinental title. WrestleMania XV (1999) The feud between Stone Cold and Mr. McMahon is starting to boil over. Mr. McMahon wins the 1999 Royal Rumble, by lastly eliminated Stone Cold Steve Austin by interference from The Rock. On February, Austin puts his WWE title opportunity on the line against Mr. McMahon in a steel cage match at St. Valentine's Day Massacre, when Paul Wight appears under the ring attacking Austin, but that allows Austin to headline WrestleMania XV. Meanwhile, The Rock defeated Mankind in a ladder match to win the WWE title with interference from Paul Wight. WrestleMania 2000 (2000) The Rock won the Royal Rumble match to become the number one contender to the WWE Championship at WrestleMania by last eliminating The Big Show, and Triple H defeated Cactus Jack (Mick Foley) in a Street fight to retain the WWE Championship. The proceeding month at No Way Out, The Big Show defeated The Rock to gain entry into the WWE Championship match at WrestleMania. Also at the event, Triple H defeated Foley in a Hell in a Cell match to retain the WWE Championship. Per the pre-match stipulation, Foley had to retire from professional wrestling. On the March 13 edition of Raw is War, The Rock managed to win back his title shot by defeating the Big Show with help from a returning Vince McMahon, thus making the WWE Championship match a Triple Threat match. The following week, after Triple H retained his title against both The Rock and The Big Show, Linda McMahon added Mick Foley to the match, which thereby became a Fatal 4-Way match. WrestleMania X-Seven (2001) Stone Cold Steve Austin earned his opportunity to compete for the WWE Championship at WrestleMania X-Seven by winning the 2001 Royal Rumble match when he last eliminated Kane, while The Rock became the first ever six-time WWE Champion when he defeated Kurt Angle at No Way Out. During their feud, Austin's wife Debra, who was trying to get back into managing, was ordered by WWE chairman, Vince McMahon, to be The Rock's manager against her wishes as well as both Rock and Austin's. As a result, Austin would hold The Rock and McMahon responsible if any harm came to her. On the March 12 episode of Raw is War, The Rock was placed in an overlong Ankle Lock hold during his rematch with Kurt Angle. When Debra went to check on The Rock, Angle also placed her into an Ankle Lock hold. Austin soon ran in to save her and knocked Angle out of the ring. Keeping to his word, he immediately gave The Rock a Stone Cold Stunner as punishment. The following week on Raw is War, during a handicap tag team match involving The Rock, Chris Jericho, Kurt Angle, Chris Benoit, and William Regal, Austin made his way down to the ring and ended up getting a Rock Bottom from The Rock as a result of the stunner the previous week. On the March 29 episode of SmackDown!, Debra was relieved from her managerial role by Mr. McMahon after failing to prevent a brawl between Rock and Austin. WrestleMania X8 (2002) The Rock's problems with the New World Order (nWo) started after his victory over the Undertaker at No Way Out, when a seemlingly innocent photo request from Hollywood Hulk Hogan turned into tirade of insults at The Rock's expense. The following night on Raw, The Rock interrupted Hogan and issued a challenge. The "People's Champ" suggested a showdown, Icon vs. Icon, in a match for the ages at WrestleMania X8. Hogan accepted, but The Rock would have the last word when he delivered a huge Rock Bottom to a smug Hogan. The nWo would have the last word on this evening, as Hall and Nash ambushed The Rock and delivered a severe beatdown. As "The Brahma Bull" lay immobilized, Hogan drive a semi truck onto The Rock's ambulance outside of the arena. WrestleMania XIX (2003) On the following night's episode of Raw, The Rock returned to the Raw brand in a 20-man Battle royal that would determine the opponent for the World Heavyweight Championship. Rock however, was unable to win after he was eliminated by Booker T; after the match, Rock criticized Steve Austin for being chosen as the Superstar of the Decade by the WWE fans in January, beginning the feud between Rock and Austin. The following week on Raw, Austin, who was on a long hiatus before returning that previous Sunday at No Way Out, made his WWE television return, as he cut a promo about the WWE fans, before he was interrupted by Rock, who challenged him to a match at WrestleMania because The Rock, himself, was obsessed of not beating Austin at a WrestleMania event by the time they fought at WrestleMania XV and X-Seven during a four-year span. As soon as the challenge was made, Raw General manager, Eric Bischoff, announced that the following week on Raw, Rock would face Booker T in a match, and if he won, he would have the choice to face either Austin or Triple H at WrestleMania. On the March 10 episode of Raw, Rock, with Bischoff's approval, announced that he would pick his own opponent for later that night, which turned out to be The Hurricane, in hopes for Rock to gain an easy victory. However, Austin made his way down the entrance ramp, which distracted Rock and allowed Hurricane to Roll up Rock into a successful pinfall, which made the Austin-Rock match at WrestleMania official. On the March 24, and final episode of Raw leading into WrestleMania, Austin was banned from entering the arena that night. He managed to enter the arena and attack Rock, however, before Rock fled the ring. WrestleMania XXVIII (2012) WrestleMania 29 (2013) Match Record In wrestling * Finishing moves **''Corporate Elbow''/''People's Elbow (Running delayed high-impact elbow drop, with theatrics) – usually preceded by a spinebuster; 1997–present **''Rock Bottom (Falling side slam) – 1997–present **Running shoulderbreaker – 1996 * Signature moves ** Float-over DDT ** Flowing snap DDT, sometimes followed by a kip-up ** Jumping clothesline ** Running swinging neckbreaker ** Running thrust lariat ** Samoan drop ** Sharpshooter ** Snap overhead belly-to-belly suplex, sometimes to an oncoming opponent ** Spinebuster, usually followed by a People's Elbow * Managers ** Debra ** Mr. McMahon ** Shane McMahon * Nicknames ** "The Brahma Bull" ** "The Corporate Champion" ** "The Great One" ** "The Most Electrifying Man in All of Entertainment/Sports Entertainment" ** "The People's Champion" ** "Rocky" * Entrance themes **"Destiny" by Jim Johnston (1996–1997) **"Power" by Jim Johnston (August 11, 1997 – May 4, 1998) **"You Smell It?" by Jim Johnston (May 11, 1998 – August 24, 1998) **"The Rock Says" by Jim Johnston (August 30, 1998 – October 18, 1998) **"Do You Smell It (V1)" by Jim Johnston (October 19, 1998) **"Do You Smell It (V2)" by Jim Johnston (October 26, 1998 – August 26, 1999) **"Hypnotize" (Instrumental) by The Notorious B.I.G. (November 30, 1998) **"Do You Smell It (V3)" by Jim Johnston (August 30, 1999 – September 23, 1999) **'"Know Your Role"' by Jim Johnston (September 26, 1999 – April 2, 2001; March 8, 2004 – October 2, 2009) **"If You Smell" by Jim Johnston (July 30, 2001 – February 20, 2003) **"Is Cookin'" by Jim Johnston (February 23, 2003 – March 1, 2004) Championships and accomplishments * Pro Wrestling Illustrated **Match of the Year (1999) vs. Mankind in an "I Quit" match at Royal Rumble **Match of the Year (2002) vs. Hollywood Hulk Hogan at WrestleMania X8 **Most Popular Wrestler of the Year (1999-2000) **Wrestler of the Year (2000) **Ranked No. 2 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2000 **Ranked No. 76 of the top 500 singles wrestlers of the "PWI Years" in 2003 * World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment/WWE ** WCW/World Championship (2 times) ** WWF/E Championship (8 times) ** WWF Intercontinental Championship (2 times) ** WWF Tag Team Championship (5 times) – with Mankind (3), The Undertaker (1), and Chris Jericho (1) ** Deadly Games WWF Championship Tournament (1998) ** Royal Rumble (2000) ** Sixth Triple Crown Champion ** Slammy Awards (9 times) ***Best Actor (2014) ***Game Changer of the Year (2011) – with John Cena ***Guess Who's Back or: Return of the Year (2011) ***LOL! Moment of the Year (2012-2013) – insulting John Cena using the history of Boston, Massachusetts – Rock Concert on the 20th anniversary episode of Raw ***Match of the Year (2013) – vs. John Cena for the WWE Championship at WrestleMania 29 ***New Sensation (1997) ***"Tell Me You Didn't Just Say That" Insult of the Year (2014) – insulting Rusev and Lana ***"This is Awesome" Moment of the Year (2015 – shared with Ronda Rousey) **''Wrestling Observer Newsletter'' ***Best Box Office Draw (2000, 2011-2012) ***Best Gimmick (1999) ***Best on Interviews (1999, 2000) ***Most Charismatic (1999-2002, 2011-2012) ***Most Improved (1998) ***Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (Class of 2007) Trivia * The Rock's WrestleMania 17 attire in WWE 2K16 and WWE 2K17 has black and gold trunks, but in reality and in WWE 2K14, he has black and white trunks, his actual attire at WrestleMania 17. Category:American wrestlers Category:Male wrestlers Category:Royal Rumble winners Category:WWE Intercontinental champions Category:WWE champions Category:World Tag Team champions Category:The Nation of Domination Category:Superstars